


ff7 fanworks exchange 2018 gift

by SethSuffers



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethSuffers/pseuds/SethSuffers





	ff7 fanworks exchange 2018 gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiujitsudude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiujitsudude/gifts).



Here is my gift, I hope you like it! Tifa and Cloud flirting at the bar was a very cute prompt!

 


End file.
